The Itsty Bitsy Sipder
by PREDleader
Summary: Squeal to 'I'm Here for You' What can a person do when you're caught in the spider's trap? Only one thing; scream. Rated M for only mature language.


**-AN- Hey guys welcome to the sequel of my previous story 'I'm Here for You' If you haven't read that story you might want to check it out. s/8738612/1/I-m-Here-for-you . For those of you who have read my stories are use to my over 10,000 word chapters, unfortunately I can't keep that up any longer, I feel that I'm releasing I'm not making enough chapters and you guys are loosing interest so I'm going to make the chapters shorter but the story size will stay the same. What does that mean? Well more chapters just...shorter ones and they should be coming out more frequently. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me get your opinion on the story. Thank you all! Enjoy-**

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled to my partner, her eyes widened in fear and desperation. Her hands clenching the top of her head in despair, her body trembling with anger. I saw the beautiful face of Arcee, her cyan filled eyes, the pink strips on the sides of her face, and her silver faceplate. I saw the shock, fear, and loss in her eyes. It felt as if two spears were stabbing my heart making it ache, and ache. Arcee's small figure was accompanied by the devastated buildings, smoke, fire and ash that is now Los Angeles caused from the M.E.C.H attack. The scenery seemed to add to the depression of the moment. Airachnid; the horrid obsidian black and violet spider Cybertronian, dragged me toward the Decepticon ground bridge. Her eight insectoid like metallic limbs attached to her back wrapped around me, giving me no route of escaping from her grasp.

I kept on wincing as I was dragged away from my partner, every step Airachnid dragged me away from her the more and more empty I felt. The emotional pain I was feeling barely dwarfed the physical pain of my forearm being smashed. Cables and metallic parts were the only things keeping it together, live Energon spilling out of my wound on the the asphalt road creating a small stream that seemed to end near Arcee's feet. Slowly the Decepticon ground bridge grew louder and louder with every step Airachnid took. I don't know if it was just me thinking, or if I was so swelled by anger and fear, but it always seemed that the Decepticon Ground Bridge sounded more menacing and threatening than the Autobot one. Even though the two were based upon the same technology.

"Well, Jack. I guess this is goodbye for you and your partner." Airachnid hissed, her voice so cold, so ruthless, yet gave a hint of satisfaction. "I hope you two enjoyed every moment together, because...I don't seeing you two sharing another." Airachnid cooed at her own words.

"No...please...don't...I'll do anything." Arcee again begged for my life. Before anything could be said Airachnid used one of her insectoid legs to gently tap the cables between my severed forearm. I screamed in shock as a wave of overwhelming pain rushed through me. My whole arm stung from Airachnid's cruel and heartless touch.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Hear that Jack she'll do 'anything' to keep you alive and by her side." Airachnid teased. "I guess this is a bad time to tell her you don't share the same devotion and loyalty she has huh? I mean...why else would you fly away from her and come straight into my arms?" Airachnid twisted and deformed the previous events to torment the furious Femme standing in front of us.

"F...Fu...Fuck you." I forced an audible whisper out between screams of agony. Normally I don't use vulgar language, however this situation is one of those rare times where I find it appropriate. In response Airachnid put more pressure on my wound making the pain increase in intensity also causing more Energon to spill out onto the ground. My screams of torment grew louder, begging the person who held me against my will to release me.

"What was that Jack?" Airachnid growled at me using one of her hands to grab my good arm keeping me still. "Isn't it true that you despise Arcee?" I was only able to reply to her taunts by continuing to scream.

"Pl...Please stop hurting him." Arcee shrieked at Airachnid her voice going to the highest pitch I have ever heard in my life.

"See, she loves you. I haven't seen her love anyone as much as you. I'm not going to lie surprised she could let anyone get close to her after...well you know." Airachnid whispered into my ear making sure Arcee won't be able to hear her. "I'm going to have fun with you. Hey, you might come to like it yourself."

"J..Jack..." Arcee winced under her breath, barely catching my ear. I painfully halted my screaming for a second to look at Arcee, Airachnid also stopped her torture to see what the Autobot Femme had to say. Arcee scrambled to form words but nothing came out of her mouth. My vision began to blur to where I couldn't even distinguish Arcee from the rest of the devastated buildings. The strength in my legs began to give, causing me to rely on Airachnid's legs wrapped around me as support.

"Well, this is sweet 'n' all and I have enjoyed this conversation. However I don't have all the time in the world." Arachnid spewed her taunts, hurrying up her pace toward the ground bridge. "Neither does little Jack here. See you around Arcee."

Suddenly Arcee, Los Angeles, the smoke, the destruction disappeared and was replaced with a dark musky lab room. What I could tell from my blurred vision was the dark metalic room was about the size of a three car garage, however unlike a garage this room was designed for Cybertronians not for storing cars. The walls looked like they were closing on me. The only thing that gave the cell any kind of illumination was the cybertronian computer monitor that gave a purple glow. To the right of the computer was a plethora of different vials and containers holding different colored liquid formulas. The feeling of unspeakable horrors and pain of the past seemed to creep into my mind by simply looking around the Decepticon lab. I had no clue if I was on the Nemesis, Cybertron, or another Decepticon facility.

"Welcome to your new home Jackie." Airachnid's tone changed to a even more sinister, more chilling snear. She released me from her eight legged grasp, letting me fall to my knees, forcing me to barely catch myself with my right arm with a loud metallic clank. A door to my left opened up and two black scrawny vehicon troopers entered the room investigating the cause of the noise.

"Thank you for coming in you two, please show our guest where he will be staying." Airachnid ordered the two Decepticons grunts. Authority and demand in her voice, the sudden change in her tone threw me off guard. The slim built Decepticons gave some mumbling noise analogizing her request. Their feet stomped on the ground toward me. Two clawed hands grabbed my shoulder, it would only cause more harm to me if I did anything in retaliation.

"Get to your feet, Autobot scum!" The trooper to my left growled at me. I felt the two hands forcefully lift me up to my wobbly feet. "Get a move on, you son of a bitch!" Again, another growl from the same trooper, I wasn't surprised the Decepticons took up English vulgarity. Standing in front of me was a medical table, well it was more like a dissection table rather than a table meant for healing. I was roughly forced to lay down on the Cybertronian sized table, the two Decepticon foot soldiers not caring of my smashed and torn apart arm. Once I was slammed onto the table they activated glowing blue electro bindings to each limb keeping me attached to the table except for my wounded arm. As a matter of fact, they had no idea what to do with my arm, for a second it seemed that they thought to rip it off. Instead they shot that idea down not wanting to anger Airachnid.

"Word of advice, get comfortable. You're going to be here awhile." Airachnid taunted gleefully as she came up to my left side grinding her claw like fingers on her left hand together making a horrid scratching sound. "If recall correctly I said that to Arcee once, how fitting." Airachnid continued verbally toying with me, I was nothing more than a plaything now.

Almost as if on queue a slick red male Decepticon entered the room, the Decepticon medic Knock Out. His white and red color scheme seemed to stand out from the typical obsidian black and violet Decepticon styled cell. Knock Out's scrawny almost feminine build never seemed to match the stereotypical Decepticon. Other 'Cons were either bulky such as Megatron or just plain thin like Starscream or the Vehicons. Knock Out however seemed to push the limit on thin, and he seemed to be proud of it. As he approached the birth on which I laid a high level of self-confidence emanated from the 'Doctor'. His scarlet eyes trailed over my body, either examining or admiring it. Both options didn't leave me feeling any bit more comfortable.

"My, my what do we have here?" Knock Out asked his voice seeming charismatic, it was easy to look back at the charisma knowing that I was a god damn prisoner. "Who might this be? I haven't seen him before." I gave a quick glance at Airachnid, she didn't tell the 'Cons my identity? Why would she keep that information from them? It would seem important knowing that a human mutated into a full cybertronian, seeing as it has never happened before.

"Just an Autobot foot soldier, no one really special. I just figured we would have some fun with him." Airachnid answered innocently, well as innocently as Airachnid could get. "There are so few Autobots left might as well make every last one of them count. Am I right, dear doctor?"

"Mmmm, Yes I suppose you are." The Decepticon medic replied and began rubbing the bottom of his angular chin staring at my broken limb. "I better make sure this doesn't become a problem." The Decepticon medic exclaimed behind me, out of my sight. The room began spinning slowly going faster and faster. Every ounce of my body begged for it to be over, for my life to end right here. Why should I suffer anymore? Why should I deal with even more pain in my life? It wasn't fair I did nothing to deserve this, nothing. I closed my eyes, hiding from the spinning room, hiding from the obsidian figure that looked down upon me, hiding from the idea of how much grief Arcee would be having. I closed my eyes expecting these seconds to be my last.

"There we go." Knock Out exclaimed shaking me out of my death wish. Only a few seconds later did I feel the energon tube placed over my broken forearm. The gun metal grey tube encased my entire forearm and went up to my elbow. At the end was a hose that ran behind my head so I couldn't see what it was attached to or what it was doing. Only thing I knew was that the room stopped spinning and Knock Out somehow managed to be behind me. All of a sudden he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Well, it's obvious there is something special about him, or else knowing you; you would have just killed him." The Decepticon Medic questioned the spidercon. "What are you cooking up in that head of yours?"

Arachnid didn't give a specific answer, she only giggled menacingly. She walked up to my right side and with two fingers plucked out a vial that was smaller than Mako. Inside was the vial was a pinkish liquid that only filled up a quarter of the ampul, once Airachnid's fingers came in contact with the glass the liquid began to illuminate slightly.

"This one I made myself. Jack." She whispered to me making sure Knock Out couldn't hear. The doctor was now leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded and watching Airachnid. "Obviously I haven't checked to make sure it's stable or safe, but don't worry, you won't feel a thing." She shot me a wink.

Almost immediately a sharp needle pierced my metallic armor causing me to wince at the sudden intrusion followed by an subtle burning as Airachnid plunged her concoction into my Energon filled veins. At first the burning was only isolated to my right arm it didn't take long for the pain to spread to my entire body. My breathing began to increase as it felt that a fire was running through my body.

"What is in that stuff?" Knock Out asked Airachnid in awe at her monstrous substance. What's so impressive about creating a burning a sensation? I honestly didn't know, seeing as most basic insect venom give the same reaction.

"A little bit of none of your fucking business" Airachnid hissed back suddenly irritated by the Decepticon's presence.

"Who is the chief medic on this ship?" The doctor countered raising his voice.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't under your command." Airachnid kept her same tone which seemed to annoy Knock Out.

I let Knock Out and Airachnid banter back and forth between each other as they continued their stupid argument, not that I had any say in the matter anyway. As the burning pain in my body began to intensify slowly I wondered what the point of my life was, why would a person be brought into this world when all the world had to offer was pain and misery? The moment something good finally entered my life I am taken from her, time and time again without warning and without a goodbye. This time I wasn't going back home, this time will be the time Airachnid finally won. Maybe I should have given up when I had the chance, then I might have spared my mother and Arcee some grief.

"She never loved you." An unknown voice began speaking, it sounded like it was coming from behind me. I was puzzled as I didn't remember anyone standing behind the 'medical' birth I laid on. For some reason I couldn't identify the voice as a male or female, let alone who the voice belonged to. "If she did wouldn't she be here by now?"

I began looking around the room with the limited articulation I had trying to find the person who was speaking to me. Every second I couldn't find this mysterious person the more nervous I got and the faster my Energon pumped through my veins. I wanted to scream at the voice, to tell it how much it was wrong but for some reason the words couldn't come out of my mouth instead only whimpers were able to come out.

"SHE NEVER CARED! SHE LIED TO YOU NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DENY IT! SHE USED YOU!" The voice changed it's voice from a calm lecture to a demonic scream, all I could do was violently trash on the berth I was strapped in. I couldn't believe a word it was saying, I just couldn't. I knew those words didn't speak the truth, I just knew it. After all we been through together, all the trials we shared together, I wasn't going to let whatever this was poison my opinion of the only person that put me first in her life.

"THERE WAS ALWAYS SOMETHING BETTER ON HER MIND THAN YOU AND YET YOU STILL LOVE HER!? WHY DO YOU TRUST HER, SHE WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR DEATH!"

"Oh Jack..." Airachnid's psychotic voice stopped this person or thing from spewing words. The sudden cease of the demonic voice made me realize that it was all a hallucination caused by Airachnid's substance. "It's just you and me now. How are you liking my little present? Pretty fun huh?"

"What...is...this?" I forced myself to ask, no toxin, poison or means of torture known to humanity had been able to cause a hallucination as strong and realistic as the one I was suffering through.

"Awww you like it? It's something I made back during the war. A nice little of mix of Insecticon venom, it was much easier back then when they were a mindless race before Megatron forced his scientist to make them Guardians of Kaon. It became much harder to convince them of donating me their toxins. So in return it became that much harder to kill off other 'Bots' partners." Airachnid shot me another wink.

"F...fuck you..." I replied, that's all I had to say to her and that was the only thing I would say.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Jack why are you so vulgar today? I mean I am trying to give you the best hospitality I can but you're attitude, it's just not going anywhere." Airachnid frowned sarcastically and placed a hand on her hip. There was this awkward silence as I glared angrily at the spidercon and she in returned coolly stared back at me with a proud grin on her face. "Anyway, I'm going to let you enjoy your last few hours of fun. Hard to believe you've been here for about seven hours now. Primus, time flies when you're having fun!" Seven hours? It felt like only seconds have passed! It was impossible for me to know if she was lying or telling the truth.

"I'll check on you later. Later Jack!" Airachnid turned her back to be and gave me a subtle wave with her hand before making her exit leaving me again alone.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"Oh god not this again."


End file.
